


On The Sly

by RydenWayWeekes



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Frank Iero, Consensual Kink, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Gym Sex, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex EVERYWHERE, Starbucks, Sub Frank Iero, Teen Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, and a boiler room, and a space in construction, seriosuly, sex in the gym
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydenWayWeekes/pseuds/RydenWayWeekes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank works as barista to save up for college during his senior year. He meets Gerard, the new security guard, and they hit it off right away. Getting more than he bargained for yet still less than he wants. Includes lots and lots of semi-public mall sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

“Hey, have you seen my brother around yet?”

Frank looked up from his notes, pulling one of the earphones out to concentrate on the tall drink of water currently talking to him. “Hmm?”

“Gerard. My brother,” Mikey repeated. “I did tell you he was going to start working here, didn't I?”

“You may have mentioned it, I just have a shitty memory” he grinned, glancing at the clock on his iPod and starting to pack up his books.

“Yeah, no wonder you're still doing grade 11 course work,” Mikey rolled his eyes.

“Hey! That is purely because of my amazing procrastination skills.”

The older one smiled nevertheless, “Whatever. If you see him, you should say hi.”

Frank stood up, shouldering his bag straightening his shirt. “Well, it's not like I can exactly go running after him from behind the bar. Business America needs their mid-afternoon lattes and all,” he joked.

“You know what I mean”

“Yeah, yeah. Just send him my way sometime and I'll give him a little 'Welcome To The Mall' present,” Frank winked and then laughed at the expression that grew on Mikey's face. “Not _that_! I should at least meet the guy first. I should go now before Toro has a full blown anxiety attack without me.”

“kay, if anyone starts a fight, be sure to take pictures,” Mikey joked as he walked away.

“You're the security guard, take your own damn pictures,” Frank ribbed back as he headed towards the store's back room.

He traded his bag and hoodie for the recognizable green apron and a name tag with his name messily scribbled in block letters with white chalk-ink. He stepped on the front of the store after the routine hand wash, heading straight for Ray's curly mass of hair helping someone at the till.

“Never fear, your saviour is here,” he grinned. It was only partly joking.

“Finally tired of delinquent-ing?” Ray commented as he bagged a pastry for the lady at the register.

Frank held a hand up to his chest and mocked a gasp. “Your accusations hurt me, Ray. You know I dabble in hooliganism and I could never get tired of it”

“Is that what you call skipping class nowadays?”

“Well, it's not like the teachers notice. Or that I don't do the work. Well, most of it,” he shrugged. “'sides, it helps me study to be so close to my caffeine source, and you like having me around anyway.”

“Speaking of caffeine, mind hoping on bar so we can get this rush of addicts their fix?” Ray handed the pastry bag to the lady with an all-too-fake smile. “That'll be $3.25”

“Anything for you dear” Frank patted Ray's shoulder as he walked past to the bar area. He had expected being put in the position since he eyed the growing line of costumers from his own table in the café. He doesn't like to brag, but the fact that he takes about half the time as most of the other baristas to make drinks is something he's plenty proud of. As expected, the winding line of coffee-craving people got through with only minimal grumbling and complaining (seriously, it isn't Frank's duty to babysit their drink so no one else mistakenly takes them. Pay attention). Surely enough, the lull he'd become so used to grew after the mob was finally satisfied and gone. He leaned on his arms on the shiny counter and watched as the last of them walked away, trying and failing to discreetly take a picture of her venti caramel ribbon crunch frappuccino. Frank smirked at that. He knew his drinks were a work of art.

A dark head of hair, paired with the black and green security uniform he's used to seeing on Mikey, caught his attention as it appeared on his field of vision. He ran the face through his mental catalogue and decided this must be the new guy when his result came up empty.

“Hey,” he called once the guy was within earshot of his hand-off plane, “you the new Way?”

The guy raised a questioning eyebrow, the corner of his mouth lifting ever so slightly, but leaving Frank to further explain in the silence.

“Mikey's brother, right? He mentioned you started today. Sorry there's no welcome committee, but you can come talk to me every once in a while to relieve my boredom, and I can give you free coffee sometimes.” He shrugged, “mutually beneficial agreement.”

The guy's eyes lit up at the mention of caffeine, a smirk falling to his lips when Frank finished speaking. “Only for the coffee, or does it entail something more?” he made a show of looking Frank over, giggling softly when he blushed. “Don't worry, caffeine is more than enough to acquire my company. I'm Gerard”

He pointed to his name tag. “Guess you already know mine.”

“Guess I do, Frank.”

Frank shivered softly at the way Gerard slightly rolled the “R” in his name. He wasn't blind, he could appreciate a gorgeous specimen of a human when he saw one. Even if said human was at least 5 years older than him. Didn't mean he was going to do anything about it anyway.

He shook it off, “so, what would you like to have as your first?”

“I think you're a few years late for that one.” Gerard smirked.

“I meant first drink,” Frank shook his head fondly, throwing a playful glare Gerard's way.

“Anything you want” the older man replied.

Frank had the undefinable feeling that if they had been anywhere outside the mall, this would've been followed by a wink. “Now that's a dangerous thing to say, I could have you bouncing on the walls for days”

“Anything you think is good, so long as it's not overtly sugary. Never did care much for that.”

“Your funeral.”

 


	2. Venti Strawberry Shortcake

Frank leaned his arms on the shiny counter and sighed. Even though traffic at the store was starting to pick up as fall began (goddamn pumpkin spice lattes), there were still really long dull moments on the evenings. He picked up a cloth and started wiping the already spotless surface in lieu of anything else to do, when he spotted the dark head of hair and pale bodied guy he'd grown used to seeing around.

“Hey, Gerard!” he flagged him down, only mildly embarrassed to have disrupted the conversation between her and the hostess of the noodle bar across the hallway.

“You summoned me?” Gerard asked as he approached the counter.

“What are you, a demon?”

“Well, some would say that.”

Frank chuckled. “I'll take your word for it. Want to do me a huge favour and let me make a drink for you?”

“That's my favourite kind of favour,” he licked his lips subconsciously.

“Should I even ask what or are you going to say 'whatever you want' again?”

“You know me too well, Frankie”

Frank shook his head and sighed fondly. “I guess. You're going to have to give me something in return then.”

“Isn't a sense of purpose enough?”

“Nope!” Frank got busy gathering the stuff he needed for Gerard's drink. If he was going to be made to choose, he'd make the most elaborate drink he could come up with. Totally not showing off. Totally.

“Okay, what is it then?”

“What's your Facebook name?” he asked, attention directed to the measuring glass on his hands as he poured milk into it.

Gerard raised a teasing eyebrow. “Planning to stalk me?”  
“Should I?” Frank dumped the milk inside a blender, along with a few other ingredients. “Nah, I just happen to like having everyone I know on there,” he shrugged.

“Fair enough,” Gerard shrugged. “Got pen and paper?”

Frank handed him his trusty marker and a cup sleeve, reading over it when they were returned to him. “Okay, so what would you like me to make you in return?”

“Anything you want”

“Helpful,” Frank rolled his eyes with a smile. “Hot, iced, blended? Coffee or fruity? You do realize there's like dozens of flavour combinations, right?”

“You make it look so easy, kid.” Gerard thought for a second. “Okay, how about something blended and fruity? I'm feeling fanciful”

Frank raised an eyebrow, “Fine, but don't blame me for its appearance.”

“I'm sure you'll do a good job for me,” Gerard pushed away from the counter, pressing his earpiece closer to hear better whoever was talking to him through it. He glanced at Frank, “be right back, we got a situation.”

Frank nodded, turning his attention to the different syrup bottles in the bar area. Finally settling on a general drink idea and gathering what he needs to make it happen, the result is a gigantic and bright pink concoction with enough whipped cream and sliced strawberries as decoration to make a six-year-old girl obsessed with princesses jealous. He sets it down at the counter and smiles at his timing as he sees Gerard returning.

“Throw anyone in jail?”

The older one shakes his head. “Just had to remove a drunk hassling others. Wow, that's very... pink. Is that for me?”

Frank shrugs one shoulder, “maybe I just wanted to see a you holding a big pink thing”

Gerard quirks an eyebrow, biting his lip over a giggle at Frank's rapidly expanding blush as he realizes just what that could be interpreted as. “I think you're still a bit too young to see me do that,” he winks as he pokes a straw on the cup and sucks on it. “This is really good.”

“You'd be surprised,” he comments in a mutter.

“Maybe I like surprises, Frank” Gerard walks away with a smirk, sucking on the green straw and leaving Frank to try an convince himself his heart is still beating normally.

He finally gives up on pretending when he pulls out his phone to look up Gerard's name and sends a Friend Request, which is answered almost immediately.


End file.
